clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magicasquirrel/How to build your deck
Hello, magicasquirrel here, And today, I will be telling you how to make a good deck! This blog post was inspired by Gorgonzola's amazing deck building guide. So, how do you make a good deck? let's find out! Step 1 - choose your archetype I do not approve the fact that cycle and bait are archetypes. they are just regular deck types. I mean - I can put a princess and a goblin barrel in a X-bow deck. Bait? bait. but it's also siege. So, You can choose out of the 3 archetypes: Siege, control and beatdown. choose the one which suits you the most. Siege -''' A defencive archetype: you rely on you siege card to deal damage to your opponent's towers from your side of the arena. the other cards are used to protect your siege card or to chip/finish off your opponent's towers. If you can't tear through your opponent's defences, you can easily go for a tie. 'Advantages: ' Very defencive If you can't win, you can easily tie the game Good for ladder and challenges '''Disadvantages: Your only offencive power is the siege card Not good for crown farming - 1 crown on average A lot of games will be ties If one of your towers are taken, It's really hard to win. High skill cap (Hard to master) Control - 'This archetype is great because you can set the tempo of the game to your advantage. You can go really aggresive, or you can let your opponent come to you, let them attack you, then defend, then counter attack. 1-2 crowns on average. '''Advantages: ' Good defence and offence Can Keep opponent's elixir at bay '''Disadvantages: If a beatdown player builds up a huge push, It's going to be really hard to stop High-mediocre skill cap (Hard-mediocre to master) Beatdown -''' A very offencive archetype. In beatdown, you build up a big push to take your opponents towers. Because beatdown decks have less defencive power than siege and control, you need to use your tower health as a resourse to save elixir and build up a big push. 'Advantages: ' Very offencive Big pushes are hard to stop you can sacrifice a tower to build up a huge push Very good for crown farming - Has the highest chance to 3 crown an opponent Very good in all gamemodes (ladder, challenge, 2v2) Mediocre-small skill cap (Very easy to pick up and start playing) '''Disadvantages: Lacks defencive power If your push gets stopped, you're in for a bad time Step 2 - choosing your win conditions The win condition is the most important part of your deck - You are going to be building your deck AROUND the win condition. Secondary win conditions -''' Some decks can have 2 win conditions, 1 being the main the main win condition, and the second one being the secondary win condition. For example, The classic 3 Musketeer deck had 3 win conditions! The new modern one has only 2: 3 musketeers and miner. 3 musketeers are the main win condition, and miner is the secondary win condition. Here are the win conditions for all the archetypes: Siege Main win conditions Secondary win conditions Control Main win conditions Secondary win conditions Beatdown Main win conditions Secondary win conditions Miscellaneous Miner Miner in the only win condition that can be either a main win condition or a secondary win condition in control decks. In decks like miner poison, he is the main win condition, but in decks like Balloon cycle, he is a secondary win condition. Both of the decks are control, but miner isn't the main win condition in both of them. Rocket Rocket is the only win condition that can't be a main win condition. Step 3 - spells Spells are the second most important part of a deck. If you have a deck without spells - throw those trashy Elite barbarians out and place arrows or zap! There really isn't any in-depth guide on what spells to choose - 2 is the perfect number: A light spell (Zap, arrows, The log) and a Heavy spell (fireball, poison, rocket, lightning). '''Note 1: '''some decks have only 1 light spell - zap, arrows or the log. this is because most of those decks have the miner. The heavy spell is so needed because you need something to punish the pumps, but miner can be sent to take care of the pumps, menaing that you don't need a heavy spell that much. (example: classic 3M) '''Note 2: when counting spells, you should only count Direct damage spells that deal damage to towers. So, graveyard, goblin barrel and tornado shouldn't count towards the ammount of spells you have. Step 4 - Filling in the gaps Yup, That's it! the first 3 steps were the main deck building steps, the "fundamentals". the following tips are about what cards you can put in your deck's final 4-5 slots. Synergies Synergies are combinations of cards that work very well with each other. for example, a simple synergy is Ice spirit + zap - this combo is cheap (3 elixir), and it allows you to kill goblins and minions, as well as the fact that it will cycle your deck. another synergy is knight + archers; even though the knight got nerfed, this is still a strong defencive synergy. There are many synergies. You can check every sinergy for everycard in Deckshop. For example, here are all the synergies for the knight Zap + fireball is also a synergy, so if you chose those two cards as your spells, you already have a synergy. Try to get a lot of synergies in your deck, but don't go too crazy. Just having a synergy for your win condition is already good. For example, here is how you should choose a synergy: Let's say you want a synergy for balloon: *If you are playing Lavaloon, you already have a synergy with balloon. the lava hound synergizes with balloon for the following reasons: **Both cards are air, meaning that things like P.E.K.K.A just don't scratch 'em **Balloon has low health for it's elixir cost, but has extreme damage. The lava hound has a ton of health, but barely deals any damage. this is one of the meanings of synergy: they cover each other's weakness. **The balloon can be sent in the middle if you think they will place a building. If they do place a building, it will attack the hound (If it can target air), and the balloon will kill it, keeping itself and the hound alive. **If there is an inferno card on the arena, if the said inferno card pops the hound, the hound will split into 6 pups, which, because of the way the inferno cards work, will keep tanking the inferno card, meaning the balloon can sneak in a few hits. **On the same note, when the hound pops, all the non-inferno cards will retarget onto the balloon, meaning that the balloon will tank for the pups, Allowing them to deal INSANE damage. *If you are making a balloon cycle deck, You should always consider taking an Ice golem or a miner, as both of these cards synergize really well with the balloon. having both these cards in one deck is a great idea, actually. Synergy for your main win condition I know I said it already, But I just can't stress this enough: Having a synergy for your win condition is a MUST. Building/tornado You don't need a building or tornado in your deck, but having them is very useful. they can help you against so many things: Buildings can pull giants, hogs and golems into the "kill zone" (The zone where all the 3/4 towers can attack a troop), whilst the tornado can pull everything away from your tower, or activate your king tower. Ground swarm You don't need a ground swarm in every deck, for example, golem decks are completely fine without a ground swarm, but in other decks, ground swarms will make your life much easier. also, you can use the tombstone or the more popular goblin hut - both cards are buildings, but also spawn small annoying units that keep P.E.K.K.A's and princes distracted. Mini tank A mini tank is very useful in siege and control decks, even in some beatdown decks! The ice golem is a 2 elixir sponge made for tanking, which is why he is seen in so many siege and control decks Defencive cards You need cards to defend stuff: archers, musketeer, valkyrie, wizard etc. Anti-air card Duh. Anti-elixir collector You don't want your enemy to have 1000 elixir, do you? Anti-elixir collector cards are heavy spells (Poison, Fireball, Rocket, Lightning), miner, goblin barrel and graveyard. You are good to go! This is all folks! but before this guide ends, Let's check 3 decks from each archetype: I will show you Lavaloon, 3 Musketeers, and my most favorite deck of all time, 2.9 X-bow cycle! Lavaloon Archetype: '''Beatdown '''WIn condition: Lava hound Secondary win condition: Balloon Spells: Zap, Fireball. Synergies: Lava hound + Balloon, Zap + Fireball. Building(s): Tombstone Ground swarm(s): '''Guards, tombstone '''Mini tank(s): '''None '''Defencive cards: Mega minion, Guards, Tombstone, Minions, Zap, Fireball Anti-air: '''Mega minion, Minions, Zap, Fireball. '''Anti-elixir collector: Fireball 3 Musketeers 'Archetype: '''Control '''Win condition: '''3 Musketeers '''Secondary win condition: '''Miner '''Spells: '''zap '''Synergies: '''3 Musketeers + Dark prince, Ice golem + Zap, Miner + Goblin gang, Miner + Minion horde, Dark prince + Ice golem. '''Building(s): '''Elixir collector '''Ground swarm(s): '''Goblin gang '''Mini tank(s): '''Ice golem, Miner, Dark prince '''Defencive cards: '''3 Musketeers, Dark prince, Ice golem, Minion horde, Goblin gang, Zap '''Anti-air: '''3 Musketeers, Goblin gang, Minion horde, Zap '''Anti-elixir collector: '''Miner. 2.9 X-bow cycle 'Archetype: '''Siege '''Win condition: '''X-bow '''Secondary win condition: '''None '''Spells: '''The log, Fireball '''Synergies: '''X-bow + Tesla, Archers + Ice golem, Archers + Ice spirit, Ice spirit + fireball, The log + Fireball. '''Building(s): '''X-bow, Tesla '''Ground swarm(s): '''Skeletons '''Mini tank(s): '''Ice golem '''Defencive cards: '''Archers, Ice golem, Ice spirit, The log, Fireball, skeletons, Tesla, X-bow '''Anti-air: '''Archers, Tesla, Ice spirit, Fireball. '''Anti-elixir collector: '''Fireball I think you now see why Siege is the most defencive archetype :) The end! I hope this blog can help you make a deck that will be really good! Category:Blog posts